


bodyguard

by allechant



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allechant/pseuds/allechant
Summary: A Golden Merc Corps mercenary always provides the best service available, even if that means going above and beyond to fulfil his client's needs.





	bodyguard

Carlos sighed. “Just for one night,” he muttered, shooting his companion an evil look when he was sure she wasn’t looking his way. “Shatina said just for one night…the last I checked, one night didn’t last for longer than a week!”

“Did you say something, Carlos?” Magda Ellenstein turned back in surprise, clear blue eyes meeting his. Carlos coughed and shook his head, giving her a placid smile. She paused, staring quizzically at him for a while, but eventually turned her attention back to the ball. His smile instantly fell from his face.

The only reason he was stuck here hovering behind Magda Ellenstein was due to that girl’s remarkable friendship with his boss - remarkable because the last person who tried to get close to Shatina ended up fleeing from Finsel, never to return. The mercenaries liked to share gossip and theories about what might have transpired over mugs of ale in the tavern. The latest rumour was that the man attempted to spy on Shatina while she was bathing and nearly got his eyes gouged out by the she-demon. Carlos wouldn’t put it past Shatina to do that.

Either way, when Shatina heard about the recent threats made against Magda’s person, his boss became uncharacteristically concerned for her welfare. But Shatina had agreed to personally take on a particularly dangerous task that required her to travel back to the Demon Realm. In her absence, Carlos, being her closest lieutenant, was given the very important task of being Magda’s personal bodyguard. Carlos let out a long-suffering sigh.

He wasn’t even getting paid for this. It was either this or getting beaten up by his boss, and he’d really rather not go through that again. He waved to get the attention of one of the maids. “Get me a drink,” he ordered, and the maid scurried away, returning promptly with a glass of champagne. He tipped the maid a few coins and took a sip, enjoying the sweetness of the liquid on his tongue.

Magda was dancing with Viscount Sakan, and besides the possibility that the viscount might flirt a little too much with her, Carlos didn’t think there were any potential dangers at the moment. He continued sipping his champagne, trying to keep an ear out for any valuable information he could use for blackmail.

It was surprising, the number of people who freely gossiped during balls. One would think that the nobles would be more careful with the things they said, especially given the consequences some rumours could bring about, but there was certainly something to be said about the freeing effects of alcohol.

And it helped that Vicky Olineaux was at the ball tonight, pushing her latest brew into the hands of anyone who happened to walk past her. Carlos had already taken a few sips and he had to admit that it was rather delicious. He was actually praying that the blonde knight would wander near him again, proffering more gin. Carlos had never been one to deny a good drink.

He couldn’t remember the last time he was hired to be a bodyguard for someone. Usually, Carlos didn’t take on assignments personally since he was the strategist and advisor to the Golden Merc Corps, and often he took on a more behind-the-scenes kind of role. He had secretly been hoping that there would be an attempt on Magda’s life or something tonight, just to give him a little something to do besides interacting with these simpering nobles, but so far the night was quiet. Was that a good or a bad thing?

Finishing off his champagne, he placed the empty glass on a nearby waiter’s tray and continued to survey the dance floor, keeping an eye out for Magda in particular. She was still dancing with Viscount Sakan, but from the fleeting glimpses he managed to catch, she seemed to be getting increasingly tipsy.

Come to think of it, she had drunk quite a fair bit. Maybe he should have stopped her - from what he saw during previous balls, Magda was not capable of holding her liquor very well. But well, that wasn’t part of his job scope. He was here to ensure that she didn’t get attacked by anyone tonight, not police the amount of alcohol she ingested. He wasn’t her father, after all.

He would step in if she got too drunk, but for now, the viscount could take care of her. Carlos looked out of the window at the night sky, watching the moon, and he wondered how much longer he would have to wait around for.

* * *

“Carlos…” Magda mumbled, then she laughed, hiccuping softly. Carlos ignored her, carrying her up the stairs to her room. There was no one else at home - the Ellensteins’ maid wasn’t working today, and earlier when Carlos arrived to escort Magda to the ball, Mrs Eliza said that she was visiting an old friend and she wouldn’t be back until tomorrow afternoon. Carlos figured that meant he was obligated to, at the very least, make Magda comfortable before he left.

She was light and slender, so she wasn’t difficult to carry out of the carriage. Carlos had watched as she drank herself silly, Vicky’s gin obviously too strong for her to handle, and he predicted that she would be tipsy within the next half an hour. It took her twenty minutes to start giggling, and he knew he had to step in before she did something to publicly embarrass herself.

“Where would you be without me?” he muttered, shaking his head as he pushed open the door to her room. Or at least, he assumed this was her room. It certainly looked like the room of a young noble lady, with a giant dresser full of clothes and a plush, welcoming bed that… _smelled_  like Magda. He inhaled, recognising the delicate floral scent that was always present on her skin.

She whispered something incomprehensible as he laid her down on the bed, clearly finding whatever she said to be particularly entertaining as she burst into laughter a few seconds later. He shook his head again, half-exasperated and half-amused by her drunkenness. He had never seen such a poor drinker.

“Well, good night, Lady Ellenstein. I certainly hope your hangover won’t be too terrible. I recommend drinking more water,” Carlos prepared to leave, but when he turned around he felt something tug on his jacket. He froze, glancing back to see Magda woozily pushing herself up in bed, still giggling to herself.

“You’re leaving already?” she pouted, tilting her head adorably to one side. He was torn. She really was cute… _no_ , what was he thinking? He had to get back to the camp. Who knew what the other mercenaries were up to in his absence.

“Yes, I am,” he pulled his jacket away from her grip, albeit gently. She let out a small whimper and lunged out for his jacket, nuzzling against the fabric. He was pulled back towards the bed, almost losing his balance, and for a few seconds he had no idea what to do or say. Then he regained his senses. “Magda, let go of me. You need to sleep, and I have to get home too. Come on, let go…”

“No!” she protested, gazing up at him pleadingly. He felt himself falter a little at that needy expression but he quickly shook his head, knowing that he couldn’t just give in to her. Why did she need to have such pretty blue eyes?

“Magda, I’m really not supposed to be here. I’ve overstayed my welcome,” he wondered why he even bothered to say all these since Magda clearly wasn’t listening and in her present state, he doubted she would understand him anyway. “Okay, you really need to let go now,” he pried her fingers away from his jacket, but the next thing he knew she lunged for his wrist and pulled him towards her, causing him to collapse ungracefully onto her bed.

“I don’t want you to go!” Magda wailed, and Carlos found himself stuck as she hugged him tightly, her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. He noticed the moonlight streaming in through her window, illuminating her milky bare skin and her present state of disarray, her blonde hair in loose waves around her face, her eyes wide and her full lips pouty and so  _tempting_ …

This was going too far. “I have to go!” he protested, wondering how to get free. He could easily get out of her embrace if he wished, but he didn’t want to hurt her. “Magda, if you keep on like this, you’ll…we’ll do something that the both of us will regret,” he warned, averting his gaze from her exposed shoulders.

Was her dress always this lowcut? He couldn’t remember. He was trying to look anywhere but at her - her struggles had caused her dress to slide down, and if she wasn’t careful, that dress of hers was going to expose something that he really shouldn’t see. Magda sighed, a soft, breathy,  _pleading_  sound.

“I’m not going to regret it,” she whispered, and for some reason, she suddenly seemed remarkably sober. One of her hands reached up, her fingers sliding slowly through his hair. He froze. “Carlos, you’re…really attractive and I…I really like learning from you…and talking to you…” she continued, meeting his gaze. Her eyelids were lowered, a sensual look that he wasn’t used to seeing on her. She was Magda Ellenstein, young and carefree, innocent and naive. She wasn’t supposed to look so… _seductive_. And he sure as hell wasn’t supposed to feel attracted to her. He tried to remember everything he had ever found annoying about her.

He couldn’t recall a single thing. What he  _could_  remember were all the times he always saw her and thought she was gorgeous - thoughts that had instantly been discarded because they interfered with his ability to look out for her. And besides, he was in Finsel to gather information, not to fool around with young noble ladies.

This had already gone on for far too long. He swallowed, beginning to push himself off her - but then she grabbed his hand and, with no hesitation whatsoever, placed it on her breast. He froze, breath hitching, suddenly unable to think. Through the thin material of her dress, he could feel just how soft her skin was - her nipple had already hardened, and she whimpered when he unthinkingly rubbed his thumb over the tip. “Carlos, don’t leave tonight, please don’t…”

He didn’t want to look out for her. He didn’t want anything to do with her. She was Shatina’s friend - if it wasn’t for that, he wouldn’t even be here. He had better things to pay attention to than a careless young girl who was used to the finer things in life. But she was almost begging, and he undeniably found her attractive, and he…for once, he felt just a  _tiny_  bit conflicted.

The right thing to do was to leave her now and just make his way back to the camp. But Carlos wasn’t the kind of person to do the  _right_ thing. Save that for people like the Lionheart Kingdom ambassador or Hugh Olineaux. He was a mercenary with no loyalty to anyone besides the people who paid him, and everything he did was for his own benefit only. Still…he didn’t want to take advantage of Magda. She wasn’t thinking straight, and Shatina would probably murder him.

If Shatina found out. Only if she found out. If she didn’t - no,  _no_ , what was he thinking? He was selfish but he wasn’t stupid. Although his fingers were already gently squeezing Magda’s breasts, slipping underneath the low neckline so that he could feel her skin against his. Her breaths and gasps turned into moans as he played with her nipples, and he could feel her trying to grind herself against his thigh. “Mmm, yes,  _Carlos_ ,” she hissed his name, her fingers gripping his shoulders. Suddenly losing his patience, he pushed the cumbersome dress away, tentatively lowering his head to her breasts.

At her gasps and murmurs of encouragement, he let his tongue flick over her nipple, and instantly she cried out, her fingers digging into his skin. It seemed like she was particularly sensitive in this area, so he paid special attention to her nipples, slowly running his tongue all over her breasts, enjoying the way she trembled at his touch. He was getting aroused, but he didn’t want to do anything else yet - seeing her quivering underneath him was just too enjoyable to pass up.

Suddenly she pushed him off, and he fell back, surprised - Magda pounced on him, her fingers scrabbling for his belt buckle. Was she really drunk? She seemed to get his belt undone without too much trouble, and that was pretty impressive for someone who presently couldn’t even walk straight. Then he stopped thinking, because she had his shaft in her hand and she was stroking up and down, making him hiss in pleasure. It had been such a long time…

He hadn’t had time to think about sex for a while, being too busy with other things. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to have someone else’s hand on his cock. “Does it…feel good when I touch it?” Magda whispered, staring up at him with those wide blue eyes. He nodded, not wanting to speak in case his voice broke - she continued to stroke him, and he tilted his head back, his attention fixed on the ceiling. It had been an awfully long time, actually -

Abruptly, he sucked in a deep breath as pleasure shot from the tip of his shaft all the way through his body, rendering him immobile. When he looked down, he found Magda taking him slowly inside her mouth, her blue gaze never leaving his the entire time.


End file.
